


Sticks and Stones

by eding42



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Hope, Hope vs. Despair, Hopeful Ending, Sad, percabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 20:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eding42/pseuds/eding42
Summary: Annabeth finds hope in an unlikely place.Percabeth.One-shot





	Sticks and Stones

**Author's Note:**

> Co-written with Hazel Knight.

Nine days they fell.

**  
**

Life is despair.

**  
**

She couldn’t help but agree.

**  
**

Nothing is real.

**  
**

She still wonders why Percy chose to fall with her, instead of letting go.

**  
**

But deep within, she knows the answer.

**  
**

Athena had taught her pick her fights.

**  
**

To not pursue impossible battles.

**  
**

But Percy had shown her something else.

**  
**

Something more important. 

**  
**

There are times when you have to throw it all way. Some things are worth dying for. 

**  
**

To risk everything for.

**  
**

As she clung to his strong shoulders, their tears, sweat and blood mixing and melding and sliding down their worn bodies, she can’t help but think that they, _they_ , are made for each other.

**  
**

It is then that she realizes something she knew all along, somewhere inside of her. This is the person she would die for, the person she would live for, the one she would suffer endlessly for. 

**  
**

She would gladly take on all of the pain in the world, go through all of her suffering again just for him. 

**  
**

All for him.

**  
**

They couldn’t be separated them again.

**  
**

He was a part of her, as he would always be.

**  
**

She, suddenly, understands. 

**  
**

She understands him. 

**  
**

His need to protect everyone around him, everyone that he loves with all his heart.

**  
**

Percy has been fighting, protecting, comforting, for way, _way_ too long.

****  
  


So she steps up, and takes the fight, fresh and renewed, vowing to protect Percy like he always had protected her.

**  
**

To share the pain and the worry and the misery.

**  
**

Together, as one. 

**  
**

They would fight like the Greeks of the ancient times

**  
**

Whom they constantly trained to be like.

**  
**

But most importantly, they would fight like themselves. 

**  
**

That was who they were.

**  
**

Heroes.

**  
**

They would fight for their own future, for the future of the world.

**  
**

That’s what they would always do.

**  
**

Sticks and stones may bend her bones. 

**  
**

But they will never break her. 

****__  
  


_We are the reckless_

**_  
_ **

_We are the wild youth_

**_  
_ **

_Chasing visions of our futures_

**_  
_ **

_One day we'll reveal the truth_

**_  
_ **

_That one will die before he gets there_

**_  
_ **

_And if you're still bleeding, you're the lucky ones_

**_  
_ **

_'Cause most of our feelings, they are dead and they are gone_

**_  
_ **

_We're setting fire to our insides for fun_

**_  
_ **

_Collecting pictures from the flood that wrecked our home_

**_  
_ **

_It was a flood that wrecked this_

**_  
_ **

_And you caused it_

__  
  
**Okay, that was insanely hard to write. This is probably my first fanfic that was positive… and you know how hard it is for me to write anything positive.**

**This is a songfic of “Youth” by Daughter, and my second songfic overall. This is my tenth fanfiction, FINALLY!**

**  
**

**The lyrics are not owned by me.**

**  
**

**This is a one-shot.**

**  
**

**Please don’t favorite or follow without leaving a review. It really helps me with motivation and inspiration.**

**  
**

**I would like to thank Hazel Knight, my beta, for co-writing this. You’re amazing!**


End file.
